Donuts?
by turtlekitty
Summary: Short story about Abel x Tres and donuts AU. WARNING: YAOI.


Tres x Abel Fan-Fiction 3

Surveillance, in Abel's opinion, was one of the most boring parts of his job. He and Tres had been given the task of looking after the pope's arrival in Albion. They were sitting in a hot and stuffy car watching, as the pope made his way down the long line of people wishing to shake his hand and offer their thanks and praise. Abel leaned back in his seat and let out a long sigh and began chomping his way through a donut; his fourth donut. Tres turned his head to face Abel,

'I advise you stop consuming so many sweets unless you wish to be ill tomorrow.' Tres said in an emotionless voice. Abel glared at his partner; he knew Tres had been told to say that by Caterina. Lady Caterina was always so disapproving of his eating habits. Abel had once offered her his drink of tea after an exceptionally long day chasing dead ends (an occupational hazard); Caterina willingly obliged and took a sip of tea, forgetting that Abel took 13 sugars. She never again took any food or drink offered to her by Abel.

This surveillance task was absolutely pointless, Abel mused. There had to be some ulterior motive for why he had to waste his precious time away watching the young pope repeatedly meet and greet different locals. Abel munched down on his donut, not that he really cared that much. It wasn't like he had anything to actually do in his 'precious time'; he just wished surveillance wasn't so laborious. Abel attempted to make conversation with Tres.

'So how was your trip to Carthage last week?'

'That information is classified.'

Making conversation with Tres wasn't the easiest thing to do. He glanced at his partner, he looked so human Abel sometimes forgot even after all the time he had known him, that Tres had no feelings for anyone. Abel often wondered if he was ever lonely, being void of emotions must be so difficult. So maybe you don't have to go through anger, despair and depression, but you also miss out on fun, happiness and love. Then again, love can hurt also. To be stuck in the middle of unrequited love brings anger, despair and depression. Something that felt all too familiar to Abel.

Abel turned his head away from Tres and finished off his donut. He wasn't quite sure how long he had these feelings for the man sitting next to him. He wasn't aware if he had these feelings to begin with or if they had slowly crept up on him. Was it even love he felt towards Tres or was it just close friendship? He wished to be close to him, but in a friendly or intimate way, he could never fathom out. But the painstaking knowledge of the fact that no matter what the motive was, that he couldn't be close to Tres, hurt.

He was a machine, with no feelings and no love. Abel didn't even know how it was possible to be in love with such a being. All he knew was it hurt to be around him, knowing that his partner would never think of him. Never want to be with him. _Never love him_. And to make the whole situation worse: he was a priest. It wasn't just the fact that he wished to be with an inanimate object, it was also that the inanimate object in question was male. Abel pledged his allegiance to god but always believed he had failed the lord whenever he thought of Tres. There were so many things wrong with the way Abel felt, _he was trapped. There was no chance of escape._

Abel reached down to get his fifth donut of the day. His hand met thin air.

'EEEEH? I could swear I got 6 donuts. Since when...' His voice trailed off when he spotted his tray of donuts sitting on the dashboard next to Tres.

'Did my donuts just teleport?'

'You are henceforth banned from eating any more donuts until the end of the week.'

'THE WHOLE WEEK? Today's MONDAY!'

'You have already consumed a week's worth of donuts.'

Abel crossed his arms and began to grumble in the corner. He looked over at the pope. He always looked so small and fragile compared to everyone else, but other than that, everything was fine. No-one appeared to be accumulating a plan to kidnap him. No vampire threats. Nothing. So why on earth did he have to sit here for hours on end? With no donuts?

'Remind me why exactly I have to spend my time watching over the pope,' asked Abel. 'I mean, it's almost Christmas, I have to buy everyone's Christmas presents.' He shuddered to remember last Christmas when he only realised he needed to get everyone's presents on Christmas Eve. And he had no money. So he attempted to make everyone pretty collages out of stuff he could find around the convent he was currently staying at. No-one had been very impressed with his pathetic attempts at artistry.

'Lady Caterina asked me to alleviate you from her. She said she had a lot of important paper trails to carry through and you were just apprehending her from doing her job.' Tres answered in monotone.

'I wasn't...Ooooh.' Abel remembered he spent the whole morning going around complaining about the fact someone had jacked the boiler on purpose to lure him into a false sense of security as he went to take his morning bath. Little did he know that some mischievous tyrant had altered the temperature of the water until it was too late.

'But still, why do we have to sit here for hours? We could at least do something slightly more interesting. And why did you keep me company? You could have just kicked me out for the day.'

'This was the most logical thing to do and is my presence an issue for you?'

'No, no, no, no, no. I was just wondering, I like your company.' Abel cursed at himself in his head. Why now of all times did he just say that? He felt like such an idiot. He didn't want to go through the pain of telling Tres his thoughts on him. He would have to sit there whilst he told him and watch as Tres made no emotion at his feelings. And live through the pain of the fact that Tres would never understand exactly what Abel meant.

But then again, just like Abel had asked. Why _did_ Tres decide to keep him company, how was it the most logical thing to do? Countless scenarios flitted through Abel's head; none of which seemed most logical for Tres to stick with him. Maybe there was something.

_Don't be stupid_, _it was that kind of thinking that got me into this mess to begin with._

Abel sighed. It was obvious that Tres didn't have an answer to his last statement. _Of course he didn't. _'Ah, screw it all,' Abel thought.

Abel launched himself over to Tres' side of the car attempting to grab for the donuts. There was no way _he_ was going to stop him from getting the munchies he deserved. Tres reached out, stopping Abel abruptly in his tracks.

'You were 0.7 seconds too slow.'

'Psssh.' Abel attempted to sneak his hand under Tres' strong arms. Nobody came in-between him and food. Abel was just millimetres away from the box when Tres had him in an arm lock.

'You were 0.1 seconds too slow.'

'That means I'm getting better at this.' Abel said with a cunning smile. Abel cleverly manoeuvred his free hand around Tres and grabbed his prize of donuts. However, Tres had caught up with this and also grabbed the box. Now was a test of brute strength, and unfortunately for Abel, he knew the outcome in that situation.

A quick thought popped up in Abel's head. He wondered if Tres was ticklish. Now that the thought had occurred to him, he was dying to find out. He launched himself again, this time fully landing on Tres and attempted tickle torture. Tres just stared at him.

Apparently robots are not ticklish.

This then put Abel in a very awkward position as he suddenly realised he was straddling Tres and their faces were less than 5 centimetres away from each other. Abel felt his face flush bright red. A sudden impulse shot through him to kiss him. _Stop. _He really had nothing to lose. _Stop. _He was so close. _Stop. _Maybe if he just took the risk – _Stop and think about the consequences. _He felt like crying from the stress this moment was putting him ?

_STOP._

Abel began to back away. It was always the same. He always lost the fight. He could never take the risk.

At that instant, Tres lowered his hand which held the box of donuts and made a slight indication that he meant to give the box to Abel.

'It would inconvenience our surveillance if you were to keep attacking me just for some food.'

Just that moment of kindness, _don't be so stupid it was just logistics, _gave Abel that extra push that he needed. He leaned forward, _you idiot, _he couldn't stop himself, _you managed to keep these feelings in for so long, why did you have to ruin it now?_

He felt his lips connect with the other man's. They felt soft yet cold. Abel couldn't quite grasp exactly what was happening. All those feeling he had kept inside him for so long, that burned him from the inside, all boiled down to this one moment. He felt relieved, blissful and finally understood that the feelings he had were of true love. He moved his foot ever so slightly to the left to get comfier. His foot pressed down on something.

_Oh shit._

They were in a car, and he had just pressed down the accelerator pedal.

The car careered forwards at a ridiculous speed; _Shit; _and was heading straight towards the group gathered around the pope.

_Double shit._

Abel was too stunned at what was happening to take his foot off the pedal. Tres grabbed the wheel and twisted it frantically so they didn't smash right into the pope himself. By the time Abel realised he really needed to get his foot off that damn pedal, it was far too late. The car had begun to spin because of the force of turning so suddenly. The car left the path and ended up rolling down a hill.

_Shit x 100._

Which lead to a rather large and powerful river underneath.

_Shit to the power of infinity._

Tres grabbed the back of Abel's habit and leapt out of the –thankfully- open window. Abel could only stop and stare as the car was slowly swallowed up by the river.

_Fuck. _Was the only thing that came to mind now.

The pope stood there on the street dazed. He could have sworn he recognised the silver haired man with the crazed look on his face apparently driving, as the car went shooting past. He fainted.

Abel watched as his donuts were slowly drowned into the river. He was still being held by the scruff of his neck, by Tres.

'Oops.' Abel laughed feebly. Everything that could have gone wrong, just did. He'd managed to highly embarrass himself, show Tres he was interested in him, almost run down the pope AND sink the car. That was a new record for him of highest amount of damage he'd ever managed to induce in around about a minute. _Brilliant. _

'We should report this incident to Lady Caterina immediately.' Tres stated. _Still _holding Abel by the neck.

Abel's lower extremities suddenly went numb. Report _this _to Caterina? How was he ever supposed to explain himself? 'Well you see, Tres had my donuts so I decided to tickle them off him and somehow ended up kissing him by accident and then I pressed on the accelerator by accident and almost knocked down your younger brother by accident but instead sank one of the most expensive cars the Vatican owns...By accident.' He could just picture Caterina's face: _Scary._

'Do we really, really, really, really, really have to?' Abel whined

'I see no reason why we should not.'

_Idiot, of course you don't, that's cause you can't understand what I just did to you...Before I minced the car. _

'...Erm. Can you put me down now?' Abel asked Tres with his the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Tres began to drag Abel by the back of his collar in the direction of the dreaded lady bishop. 'So both puppy dog eye's AND tickling doesn't work on robots. Crap.'

'Please, it's getting late. Can we just tell her tomorrow? Please?' Abel was now genuinely trying his very hardest to dissuade Tres from his idea. He could hopefully formulate another story by tomorrow. And blackmail Tres into not telling Caterina the really story, if you could black mail robots...

'It would be the most logical idea to inform her now.'

'Please?'

'...We shall inform her holiness tomorrow as soon as the sun rises.'

'Peace be upon you, Tres... I'm sorry, for wrecking the car...And other stuff...'

'What other stuff?'

Abel remained silent. Tres didn't even see the problem. That instant moment of bliss now had to be paid for in the fact that Tres couldn't even register what had happened. Abel looked down at the floor. He'd ruined everything. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he always had that stupid, stupid little glimmer of hope that somewhere in the back of Tres's mind, there was something for Abel. And now that was gone and he was left in the knowledge that there was no glimmer of hope. _Tres doesn't love me and that's the bottom line of it._ He felt worse than he'd ever done before.

'Where should we go?' Abel asked, unable to keep the sad note out of his voice.

'There is a hotel 205 metres away from here. You should go there for food and rest.'

'What about you?' Abel looked down. But it was probably for the best that Tres wasn't with him for the time being.

'I must make sure his holiness is not injured.'

'Okay.' Abel began the seemingly long walk to the hotel, alone. He just kept repeating that one fleeting moment again and again in his head. He remembered feeling on top of the world at that point, but every time he recalled it, he felt worse.

He reached the hotel and went in and booked himself into a room. He didn't feel hungry; he just wished to snuggle down into nice warm sheets and attempt to forget everything that occurred today. He reached his room dozily and went into the bath room. He splashed cold water onto his face in a vague attempt to wake him back up to reality. Abel crouched down onto the floor.

Reality made him cry.

He cleaned up his face; there was no point in crying. He just had to live with what he had done. Forget the past and move on. He walked out into the room and saw Tres sitting on his bed. Abel jumped backwards hitting his head against the door. Tres stood up

'Injury report, Father Nightroad?'

'You _also _learnt how to teleport?'

'His Holiness was fine yet bewildered. There was no reason for me to stay.'

'That's nice to know.' Abel said, still in shock. 'Erm..I'll sleep on the sofa.'

'There is no sofa.'

'Oh,' Abel laughed weakly, 'so there isn't.'

'I do not need to rest.'

'Oh, erm. Okay. So you're just going to watch me while I sleep?'

'Positive.'

'I feel so loved.'

Abel sat down on the bed. Everything was suddenly so awkward around Tres. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. Just merely looking at him brought back the memories of just a few minutes earlier. A cold chill ran down Abel's spine. He couldn't do this.

'I'm just going to ask at the desk if they have any spare night wear...Erm, make yourself at home?'

Abel ran out of the room before he could do anymore damage.

Before he had felt like he was in a cage with his feeling towards Tres. Now it felt like the cage was breaking apart, but was bringing him down along with it. How much longer was this feeling going to last? _Forever, I have to live with the guilt that I could not restrain myself. I failed in every possible way._

He walked out of the bedroom door and into the corridor and suddenly became really paranoid. _What if someone had seen what he had done to Tres? What if that someone told someone else? What if it got into the newspapers?_ That would bring such a level of disgrace to the church that he and Tres would probably be forced to leave their jobs. Even their church; and Tres hadn't done anything wrong. He would feel guilty for something else for the rest of his extended life. _What if Sister Esther found out?_

Abel had wound himself up so much; he was on the verge of tears again. _Don't be so stupid. You kissed him for under a second before you almost mowed down the pope. No one saw._ He went into the hotel lobby and asked if they had any spare night gowns. The hotel assistant said she would find him something straight away, but not without giving him a funny look. Abel frowned, he didn't think his hair looked _that _stupid today. The assistant came back and offered him some nightwear. He thanked her but received another strange and rather disturbed look. She returned to her desk checking in customers, leaving Abel puzzled. He thanked her again and began to leave the room. The assistant shouted after him.

'DON'T YOU EVEN THINK FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND ABOUT DOING SOMETHING DODGY UP THERE.'

Abel stood there stunned along with the long queue of people, with as little clue as them, as to what was going on. He just stood there like a rabbit caught in the headlights with a puzzled (yet very adorable) look on his face.

'You talking to me?' Abel didn't mean to make it sound like something out of terminator but it came out horribly wrong.

'FUCK YEAH I AM, YOU SICK FAGGOT OF A PREIST.'

'Erm... I really would like to join this curse fest, but to be completely honest, I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about...'

It suddenly dawned on him. Tres had obviously gone up to the assistant asking what room Father Abel Nightroad was staying at and asking if he could share that room, share the _single_ room.

_Why did this sort of thing always happen to me?_

Abel laughed awkwardly. 'I think you misinterpreted the situation a little bit'. Abel put on a massive cheesy grin on his face and slowly back-stepped to stairs. When he felt his foot press up against the first step, he sprinted as fast as he could possibly go, up the stairs.

He burst his room, seeing Tres sitting on his bed with a very disinterested look on his face.

'Damage report, Lord Nightroad?' Tres said, after seeing Abel in great distress.

'DON'T GIVE ME DAMAGE REPORT...Ooooh, donuts!' Abel was so very easily distracted when he saw Tres lift up his hand and offer him a donut.

'I figured you would be stressed from the previous incident and it is my knowledge that the best way to calm you down is through food, as we need you to be a straight-thinking as possible, for tomorrow.'

Abel's eyes glazed over with delight. _Donuts. _

Abel looked back up into Tres' face. Tres seemed deadly serious.

Something sparked inside Abel. _Why did Tres do this? There had to be something. There had to be. Why? _Abel tried to read Tres but his eyes gave nothing away. Why was everything so difficult around him? Did he actually mean to be nice? Or was it really again just logistics?

Abel took the donut from Tres, thanking him and within that second he was back to kissing him again. He couldn't resist. Now he had broken the barrier, he truly had nothing to lose. And now there was no turning back.

Tres just sat there, unable to register the situation. He was not created to understand this. He knew what was happening, just unable to avoid, interfere or even enjoy the situation. So he became passive.

Abel felt it and suddenly started to hate himself once again. He was hurting the person he loved. He had to stop. There was no way he could continue with this. But maybe there was something for him that Tres couldn't fathom out. Maybe he just had to unlock something for Tres to properly understand?

_I'm so selfish._

Abel glanced again at the donut Tres had brought him. _So, so selfish. _And he couldn't stop himself. _Please god, help me to stop myself._ He slowly snuck his tongue into Tres' mouth, feeling warmth. Abel lowered himself onto the bed next to Tres and placed his hand on Tres'. _This is all so wrong._ He still couldn't quite believe what was going on. He felt bliss and yet hatred at the same time. He didn't want to stop but he knew he should. He wanted this moment to continue on forever but he also wished it to have never happened at all.

Tres just sat there. Still unable to calculate what was happening. Inside he was desperately trying but nothing would register. _Nothing. _ So he attempted to read Abel's intentions in attempt to figure out his own. All he saw in Abel's eyes was lust and sadness, something he couldn't grasp. And so, in a last desperate attempt, he calculated the best way to deal with this impending situation was to follow Abel's lead. He slowly ran his tongue along Abel's, deciphering that this was the best course of action to take.

Abel's mood suddenly lifted. _There was something_. Abel couldn't quite believe it. A sensation of total elation shot through him. _He wasn't being rejected. God had answered his prayers in a slightly different way._

Tres, sensing Abel's sudden mood change, continued to carry on kissing Abel, copying his actions. He appeared to be doing everything correctly.

Abel brought one of his hands to Tres' cheek and the other around his waist and pulled him in closer. Abel never thought this moment was possible. He had never felt like this before. He had been with several people but nothing had ever felt so...Right. It was something he couldn't explain. After all these years wishing, and now actually doing, he couldn't contain himself. And there had to be something that Tres felt also. _He was actually accepting him! _

Abel drew Tres in, until they could be no closer. Tres followed suit attempting to draw Abel in by slowly kissing his neck. Abel couldn't help but let out a soft moan and moving his hands onto Tres' chest, gently pushing him down onto the bed and began to seductively (attempt) to undo the clasps to Tres' habit.

_Homosexuality is a sin, isn't it?_

Abel's hands explored Tres' newly exposed chest. Tres' mind still wouldn't allow him to function what was occurring. He continued mimicking Abel's actions and moaned at Abel's soft touch and began to take off Abel's clothes.

Soon, both were left kissing on the bed in just their underwear. Tres ran his hand through Abel's now loose hair, recreating what Abel had done to him a couple of minutes earlier. Abel softly traced the outline on the top of Tres' boxers and slipped his hand inside. This made Tres moan louder than ever. Abel slowly brushed his hand against Tres' erection.

_How can a robot have an erection and not be ticklish?_

Abel lay down onto Tres' strong chest.

'Can I ask a question...What were you *ahem* originally built for?' Abel said with a cunning smile.

'I am one of ten killing doll's built as a mechanical soldier.'

'Are you _really_ sure about that?'

'Positive.'

'Really, _really _sure?'

'Positive.'

'Then what prey-tell is _that_?' Abel said, mockingly raising his eyebrows and pointing towards the tent in Tres's underwear.

'That information is unknown.'

'Oh, I bet it is. Why don't I help you figure it out?' Abel just realised he failed miserably when it came dirty talking. Really,_ really_ failed.

Abel went back to caressing Tres; his dick now covered in pre-cum and moaning louder than ever. Abel sucked slowly on the side of his neck not really sure if robots had a sensitive spot there or not. Abel brought Tres back up to a sitting position and then laid back himself. He felt something squish underneath him.

'What the...?'

Abel's heart broke as he saw the squished remains of what he had previously called the miracle of all donuts. He also had donut smush all down his back. _Oh isn't that a sexy look?_

Tres pushed Abel down onto the bed on his front and began to lick the donut residue off his back. _This was more like it. _Abel thought he had died and gone to heaven.

Something suddenly registered in Tres' mind. He _had_ seen something similar to this before. There was one time when he was surveying Sister Esther and she was watching something on a laptop that seemed very similar to what was occurring currently. He decided the next best course of action was to follow the things he had seen over Esther's shoulder.

He sucked two of his fingers and slowly inserted one of them into Abel's tight entrance, which made Abel almost scream.

_Since WHEN did Tres decided HE was going to be on top?_

Tres followed through with a second finger and then a third, all following in the course of action the clip had gone. Abel's erection was quivering; he was on the verge of ejaculation. Tres seductively licked Abel's back once again, causing Abel to cum all over the sheets, making a hot and sticky mess.

'Done already are we?'

_Since WHEN did Tres talk dirty? This was all the wrong way round._

Tres carried on copying the script from that short clip.

'I hope you're ready.'

Abel shook his head from the utter corniness of that line. _There are just something's that shouldn't be. This was one of them._

Abel braced himself as Tres penetrated him from behind. Abel swore he could see stars and screamed. Pure ecstasy and enjoyment filled him up. Tres thrust forward again, shooting Abel into more bliss. Their bodies became slick with sweat as both of them came together.

Abel lay down, snuggling next to Tres. He couldn't believe what had just happened. What was _happening._ _Surely this is a dream?_ _There's no possible way this can be true. It's all too perfect. _Tres sat up. Abel felt so utterly..

'Father Nightroad, may I ask my Lord what just happened?

_...Deflated?_

_What did he just say?_

'Erm...What do you mean?'

'I have no input for the last half an hour. I could not function what was happening. What was occurring during 9:13 to 9:37?'

'Ummn...Er...Hmmn..Just...Er..A..Small..Umm..Case..of..WHAT'S A LITTLE BIT OF GAY BUTT SEX BETWEEN TWO PRIESTS?'

'Come again?'

Abel sniggered, overpowered by immaturity and lay down, his back facing Tres whilst Tres got out of the bed and sat down on the floor next to the door.

_So this was God's payment for such a sin?_

Tears came streaming down Abel's face. It was all a lie. There was nothing. No love. Tres had done just as expected, made everything up on the spot which made sense for the situation. Abel curled into a ball. He'd just violated the person he loved and this was God's punishment. He thought he felt bad before, but it was nothing compared to this.

_If I could restart this day, I would never have gotten in Caterina's way, that way I would never have been put with Tres to begin with. _

And he had to wake up the next day and face the truth.

...

Morning arrived all too early. Abel saw the sun stream in through the curtains and the memories of last night came flooding back to him. There was nothing he could do, no turning back, he just had to live like nothing had ever happened. He stretched and swung his legs out of bed. He saw Tres sitting blank faced, still in the same position as last night. Abel smiled, wishing Tres a good-morning and got out of bed. He felt a cool breeze down below.

His face turned bright red as he'd completely forgotten he was naked.

He ran to the bathroom and got changed as quickly as glanced at himself in the mirror, he didn't look that bad, but his eyes were still slightly red. _Ah, well._

Abel and Tres arrived to a very angry Caterina. She was completely disgusted at the fact that they hadn't gone to her the moment the accident occurred. Abel took all the blame, _none of it was Tres' fault._ Caterina asked him what had happened and Abel never answered. Caterina cautioned him if it ever happened again, he would never be welcomed back.

Abel walked out into the courtyard and crouched down on the ground. He looked up to the sun. _Where did I go wrong?_

Once again, the tears just wouldn't stop. It was so very rare for him to cry but there really was nothing left for him but guilt. _All my own fault._

Tres walked up to Abel in the courtyard. Abel looked up to see Tres offering him a donut.

'For me?'

'I think I might understand now.'

'Hmmn?'

_Maybe, just maybe, everything wasn't going to be so bad after all._

[9]


End file.
